


Your Body is a Weapon

by Beammeupbroadway



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Ash is hopeless, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Tilly is the best friend anyone could ask for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beammeupbroadway/pseuds/Beammeupbroadway
Summary: Ash Tyler is navigating a new job, new friendships, a new relationship, and trying not to fuck everything up. He's not doing very well.





	Your Body is a Weapon

It started with a cock in his mouth.

Well it would be more accurate to say it began with brief conversations in the turbolift, occasional eyes meeting across the bridge and lingering longer than appropriate, shared meals late at night. But if Ash Tyler had to pinpoint the exact moment he knew he was head over heels for the man, it was on his knees, with Gabriel's cock in his mouth and tugging on his hair like he was trying to uproot some stubborn weeds. But that's not the story people want to hear years down the line when doting relatives ask "So, how'd you know he was the one?" over roast turkey. 

 Ash was abruptly brought back to reality when Gabriel's load hit the back of his throat and he began to choke. His dick fell from his mouth as he doubled over on all fours, coughing up come onto the carpet. 

"Shit. You okay?"

He felt a hand rubbing circles on his back in a soothing motion, which would be nice under any other circumstance, but this wasn't Ash being comforted by his lover, this was Ash coughing up come onto his Captain's bedroom carpet, and he wanted to die.

He eventually managed to catch his breath, but continued to stare at the carpet as if doing so would cause it to open up and swallow him. It didn't.

"I'd heard I was a killer in bed but I gotta be honest I thought that was more of a euphemism. You still alive in there?"

Ash reluctantly raised his head in shame, to see Gabriel wearing a shit eating grin with his arms folded. He was a smug bastard. and Ash was completely smitten. 

 Shit. 

 

* * *

 

 "So like, you  _actually_ choked? Like the captain came in your mouth and you nearly died?"

"Yeah."

"And then you coughed up his come. onto his carpet."

"Yeah."

"In his bedroom."

"Yeah."

Tilly buried her face in her hands as she doubled over laughing, loud enough to attract the attention of some crew members sat on nearby tables. At least until they saw the look on Ash's face and quickly looked away to resume their conversations. Tilly wiped away the wet mascara under her eyes and took a deep breath in, and out, until she felt calm enough to resume the conversation. A conversation which Ash most certainly did not want to resume. 

"So what did you do after like did you clean it up?"

"No."

"What did he clean it up?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Did you forget? Is it still there? Could I go to our Captain's bedroom right now and see his come on the carpet?"

"I RAN TILLY. I- I stood up and ran out of there and didn't stop til i got back to my quarters."

Tilly stared at him with a look of absolute horror, and rightly so. He was a monster.

"You LEFT IT? AND RAN? YOU LEFT THE CAPTAIN'S C-"

Tilly was silenced by Ash's fingers pinching her lips together as her shouting had once again attracted the attention of those nearby, who didn't need to know who the captain was fucking. Or not fucking if last night was anything to go by.

Ash sighed and let go of her lips, rubbing his hands over his face in despair.

"I don't know what to do Til, i'm in love with this man and I think he loves me back, and the way I show my reciprocation is by literally spitting his affection back at him."

"Well, extremely graphic imagery aside, have you tried talking to him? They do say communication is key in a relationship. That and not dying during sex, but that's just what I've heard. Could be bullshit."

Ash looked at her smirking face and he felt truly grateful to have a friend as honest and attentive as Tilly. There was no such thing as TMI between them, or if there was they hadn't reached it yet. 

"Well i'm on the bridge after this so I guess we're gonna have to talk sometime."

Tilly stood up to dispose of her tray and head back to her station. But not before she crouched down next to his ear and said

"Hope you don't choke on your words."

and kissed him on the cheek, before sauntering off to work leaving Ash lost for words. He had some great friends. He grabbed his tray and stood to leave, looking up at the clock.

He was also completely fucked

**Author's Note:**

> So it took be several years but I finally got the nerve to write some Trek fics! It's been a long time coming, I hope you all enjoy!  
> Come and say hi on tumblr! Beammeupbroadway.tumblr.com


End file.
